


4 Halves of One Whole

by Maxibillion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, That’s not how friends work, The dark side is a trigger warning for existing, canon doesn’t exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxibillion/pseuds/Maxibillion
Summary: Orion is a humble technician on The Avenger, a star destroyer to which he is a cog in a machine for the Galactic Federation. Until a certain annoying day turns into something that takes his life on a completely different path. That he never asked for.





	1. Green Meets Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Xanthos = K-San-Tos

“Petiole, what is the meaning of this?” Orion looked up from the gun he was repairing at “Commander Hatcher?” An, extremely so to Orion however he is 5 '0 so it’s relative, tall woman dressed in similar clothing to himself which is a high collared uniform and standard issue boots although hers is a darker shade of gray. 

Her face was dark skinned yet had no healthy glow ike everyone else on the ship and all of her features were sharper than the blade Orion was using to fix the wires. Her cap had not a single hair showing or out of place and they both had the Galactic Federation’s circular yet blocky logo on each upper bicep of their uniforms.   


“Where is your cap Petiole?” Hatcher asked. Orion touched the top of his head to feel a familiar messy bun and no cap. 

“I don’t know Commander, it must have gotten lost in the hall-“ 

“Save your excuses and get another one on. Actually-“ She looked at her data pad, continuing  “According to this your shift ended an hour ago, why are you here?”   


Orion sighed “This weapon wasn’t repaired correctly and I have been undoing my colleague’s damage.” 

“Which colleague?” 

“Fayler.” 

Hatcher rapidly tapped on her data pad for a few seconds “You’re dismissed Petiole, Fayler and I will be having a discussion about this.” 

Orion nodded and said “Thank you Commander.”  As he left the room.

* * *

His quarters were on the other side of the ship and several floors up so he decided to go to a floor where he knew he wouldn’t run into someone who would further discipline him for his cap and also stretched to the other side of the ship. 

He got inside the elevator with a patrolling trooper and said “Hello.” 

“Um you’re pretty?” The trooper said.

Orion was taken aback, “I beg your pardon?”   


The stormtrooper pointed to his back and took off a piece of paper that said, in crude handwriting might Orion add as he read aloud, “Tell me I’m pretty or you’re demoted- who on earth put this on my back?” 

The trooper responded “I don’t know, sir.”  As the elevator doors opened. 

Orion sighed and started walking to the other side of the ship, picking up little snippets of gossip as he passed. Even the pieces not said aloud. 

“Force sensitivity.”, Orion thought, “Suppose it has its uses sometimes.” 

He was dragged from his thoughts, and everyone else’s, by a tap on the shoulder as he was walking. 

He turned around to another trooper who said “Sir you have a...ahem lovely hair color?” 

Orion was startled and a tad flustered as he grabbed a paper off of his back saying the same as the last, but this time it said to compliment him. 

“Are you alright sir? You look a bit green.” Said the trooper with a concerned tone.

Orion pressed a hand to his face to find he was blushing a bit and he said “I’m fine.”  And he walked away, as he had no clearance to tell them to do their jobs. 

He got to the other side of the ship and had to go up a floor to the technician quarters and the elevator simply stopped halfway there.   
He notified other technicians with his communicator and sat on the floor of the elevator with his head in the crook of his arm that was on the knees touching his chest. 

He was tired. 

To put it simply really, to go deeper is to realize that plants are not meant to be on mechanical ships and he is not caring for himself correctly regardless. 

Combined with the incidents happening today, he sincerely wondered if he was dreaming. 

Or maybe all of his overworking has caught up to him and he’s rooted himself into the ground and put himself into a violence filled coma.   
He feels the elevator start to move up again and he stood up and brushed himself off, fixing his posture as any good member of the Federation should. 

* * *

He finally got to his small quarters and let out an extremely long sigh as he took a few steps forward as the door closed behind him.   
“Took long enough.” Said a voice behind him. Orion squealed and jumped and turned around to a tall person in a large black cloak, barely any of his features visible. 

Orion backed away quickly and asked “W-who are you!?” 

The cloaked stranger said “You really don’t know?” 

Orion shook his head rapidly as his back hit the wall of the single bed quarters. The cloaked figure lowered their hood so that their eyes could properly meet. 

His skin was almost gray but retained a bit of color, his hair was blacker than what should be possible and extremely messy yet extremely volumized somehow, his face was riddled with scars on almost every place imaginable, and his eyes were...unsettling.   
From how wide they were due to his near manic expression and his somehow slightly sharp teeth in a wide smile it made Orion want to crawl into a corner. 

His eyes...they weren’t yellow, well not completely. They seemed to have some kind of golden overlay on irises that are again darker than what should be possible. 

“How about now?” The stranger asked. 

Orion’s mind gave him an image he had received from the gossipers in the hall as he said “Xanthos M-M-Marsipal?” 

Xanthos laughed “The very same!” 

Orion noticed himself shaking as he was in the presence of the apprentice of the most powerful force user in the galaxy and the protector of the Galactic Federation.   


Xanthos somehow crossed over to Orion before he even noticed he had moved and he put a hand on his cheek so that their eyes met smiling and saying “Oh how cute! Like a rabbit being hunted in the woods! Yes- yes you’ll do nicely!” 

Orion didn’t move out of fear and instead asked, “W-what d-do you m-mean?”

Xanthos laughed “See I’m here for a very important reason. A mission if you will- but I wanted to have some fun too! See!”   
He held up a gray cap, Orion’s cap and continued “I felt you were force sensitive and just knew I had to do something to get your attention! Did you know you can conceal your presence with the force? It’s very useful!” He laughed as though he had just said a joke. 

Orion hesitantly asked “W-Why? Why m-my attention?” 

Xanthos said “Isn’t it obvious? Well I suppose not considering how Master makes me act in public, but I want-“  He dug his gloved fingers into Orion’s cheek a bit as he continued, “A friend.” 

Orion tried to move his hand from his cheek but he was still near paralyzed from fear as he asked “F-Friend?” 

Xanthos answered, “Yes! You see- I’m not like Master. One of us has incorrectly interpreted the Ancient Sith’s ways as some sort of gospel.   
While the other knows the true way.  The correct way. Master is really just a Jedi playing dress up at this point, while I’m already the strongest and I don’t look like I’m going to kneel over while eating a rathtars eyeballs!” Xanthos laughed again, a bit more maniacally before realizing he never answered Orion’s question. 

“Right- he believes in the Rule of Two and isolation. In killing without any meaning- not even because he felt like it! 

He took the Sith’s philosophy and followed it the same way they’ve all done it before- and look where that got everyone! A fallen Empire!   
  
Nearly all of the Sith’s are 6 feet under and on top of it all the Jedi of all things are coming back- it’s ridiculous how anyone would look at that and do it all over again! 

It’s a cycle Orion! A cycle I have already broken but I will break it further! Until it is nothing but dust beneath our feet!” 

He was somehow more manic as his voice raised and he was still staring into Orion’s emerald eyes as he continued. “He- no the Jedi believe in “peace” and yet their peace is nothing more than being an eroded rock on soil and calling yourself a god! The Sith philosophy is supposed to be about unrestricted passion! Unrestricted self! To get whatever you desire because you want it! And you have the power to get it! From Strength we gain power! Do you understand Orion?!” 

He was near screaming in Orion’s frightened face as Orion stuttered “So- you w-want a-friend b-um-because you are...able to h-have one?” 

Xanthos smiled somehow wider and said “Exactly!” 

Orion asked, “W-why m-me?” 

Xanthos continued to smile and said “I read your files.” 

Orion visibly flinched from the statement “W-why!?” 

Xanthos lifted his hand off Orion’s cheek and he sat on the bed on the left side of the room “Well I knew I wanted someone special as my first real friend! So I looked in the database and took off all the boring filters and you were the only non human on the ship! How special isn’t it?” 

Orion shook his head in disbelief as he said, “T-This isn’t h-how you make f-friends!”

Xanthos laughed, “Yes it is! I just did! Besides, you don’t even know anything about me- and you haven’t ran away! Oh! That might just be the force though!”

Orion said, “Y-you’re a m-murder-“ He struggled to get out the words.

Xanthos finished it for him, “Murderer? Monster? Killer? I’ve heard them all don’t worry! I don’t expect any force-nulls to understand- but you get a pass because you’ve been living like one for so long!” 

Orion stated, “I don’t think anyone should hurt anyone.” With that being the one thing he could truly state in confidence.

Xanthos smiled and tilted his head up and to the side a bit in interest “A pacifist as well? In the Galactic Federation? Well you are only getting more interesting by the second! Tell me more!” 

Orion took a deep breath and shook his head as though to shake him out of the rooting he somehow wishes he was in and he said, “W-what if I- d-don’t want to b-be f-friends?”

Xanthos’s smile fell as he said “If I thought you were going to say no I wouldn’t have wasted my time. Now, let’s save the jokes for later shall we? After all, I know you wouldn’t want to miss out on such an opportunity.” He said as a smirk appeared on his face.

Orion was frightened as he asked “Op-pportunity?” 

Xanthos said, “Yes! Think about it- what do you want?”

Orion’s face turned to confusion “What d-do I want-t?”

“Yes! I can give you whatever you desire! Except sex of course that is simply so-“ Xanthos made a disgusted face as he waved away something that wasn’t there.

Orion slightly nodded in agreement but said “I- why would you g-give me what I want?”

“As a show of friendship! To start off this beautiful new relationship with a show of good faith!” Xanthos explained with a smile, slightly floating off the bed.

Orion frowned a bit “T-then why did you d-do such childish things all d-day?” Still nervous although calming down from the sheer absurdity of the situation.

Xanthos shrugged, now fully upside down with his cloak now falling onto his crossed legs. Revealing a very form fitting bodysuit underneath that went from at least into his boots and further up above where the cloak started to gather. 

He simply responded “I wanted to see how you would react. Just to see if you really blushed green as well- I just found out what chlorophyll was because of you actually! Amazing to learn about your culture! Very interesting to learn all of their little ticks and weaknesses!” 

Orion sighed and said “I- Lord Mar-“

Xanthos cut him off, “Xanthos please! Xanthos Caesar Marsipal! Not any of that Lord Marsipal stuff! Makes me dosh.” 

Orion flinched at the expletive and asked hesitantly “...Could I…”

Xanthos said, “Oh of course! Have to teach you to block your thought but of course I can! Of course it would be making a new position but who cares! Not like Master will do anything! I’ll get right on that when you fall asleep!”

Orion looked worried and confused “How do you know when I’ll go to sleep?”

Xanthos smiled that manic smile again and said, “Like this!” And suddenly Orion collapsed on the floor to Xanthos’s manic laughter.


	2. Hair Raising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanthos and Orion have a little talk.

Orion has been lead technician of “The Avenger” for 2 weeks and he hasn’t seen Xanthos for the same amount of time.  
He’s been moved to the same size quarters as an acting sub lieutenant which means, to his own delight, his own bathroom.

He’s been overseeing all technical operations and being able to give more effective suggestions on what can be done in how much time due to having more knowledge on the subject than the officers, well other officers.

Even so speaking up has still been difficult but he acknowledges his own limits for now. His surprise meeting with Xanthos has still been weighing in the back of his mind however.

He has convinced himself that it all must have been his mind's way of comprehending the pranks but considering the position he’s in he knows that isn’t true. 

* * *

He had just entered his quarters to a meditating Xanthos in the middle of the floor. Orion was tempted to speak but he didn’t want any of the now floating objects to break if they fell. 

Xanthos said with closed eyes “Hello Orion. Been a while hasn’t it?” With a tone that conflicted greatly with their first meeting. 

Orion hesitated so he could choose his words carefully and said “Yes it ha-has.” Xanthos set everything down and got up and opened his eyes, they were less golden than their last meeting but still significantly so. 

“How has the promotion treated you?” Xanthos asked. 

“Um well. Very well. Thank you Lor- Xanthos”, Orion corrected quickly. 

Xanthos had a familiar smile as he shook his head a bit, his hair moving with him as his usual manic expression returned “That’s much better! Sorry about that- I get a certain way after meditating for so long! Now Orion- what do you want to do?” 

Orion stepped back out of reflex and said, “Um- Nothing but relax really- I’ve completed all of m-my work for the day- well I’ve limited my-myself.” 

Xanthos made a tsk sound “Well that won’t do. I return and not even a “Let’s go out to eat?” Or a “Let’s watch a holovid?” Orion I’m sure you can do better than that.”

Orion sighed “Alright, what do you want to do?” 

Xanthos beamed and hugged Orion, accidentally lifting him off the ground due to the height difference saying “I’m so glad you asked!” He put Orion down and used the force to make a comb fly into his hand and he held it triumphantly in front of Orion with an expectant expression. 

Orion was still recovering from the slight blood rush to his head from the sudden hug and asked, “Why a comb?”

Xanthos answered, “Master kept criticising my hair, of course he’s a bald kriffer so his opinion doesn’t matter- but I wouldn’t mind doing something with it! And you seem to be knowledgeable in the hair category!” 

Orion sighed at the explicative and said, “Why not go to a hair stylist?”

Xanthos said, “Oh I did! But apparently the planet I stopped at was full of rebs! So now it’s not! I even got to fight a Jedi- well until I slit his throat! So high and mighty they all act! That’s why it’s so fun to see them crumble!” 

Xanthos started to laugh to himself as though remembering the joke of the lightyear while Orion shook his head and sat in his desk chair with his head in his hands. 

Xanthos walked over and asked “What’s wrong?” 

Orion responded, although muffled by his hands, “You’re so casual about- literal genocide- it’s simply...draining to be around.” 

Xanthos put a reassuring hand on Orion’s shoulder and when Orion looked at him he said “You work for the Galactic Federation remember? Try not to forget. Okay?” He said with the same manic expression he usually had with a bit of amusement to his tone. 

Orion took a breath and got up from his chair saying “Alright. Fi-Fine. Do you even wash your ha-hair?” 

Xanthos looked hurt from the question, “Yes I do! I just don’t mess with it so it runs as free as I am!”

Orion sighed and said, “Well then- why not comb it? Once. Ever.”

Xanthos responded “I broke the one on my TIE fighter. It simply wasn’t working fast enough for me so I broke it in retaliation.” 

Orion responded “Somehow I’m not surprised. Sit in my desk chair.”

Xanthos did so and was somewhat bouncing in his seat and making the stylus pen on the desk float in front of him, as though to entertain him. 

* * *

Orion went into the bathroom and came back with his hair kit. It was a small bag full of various tools he uses to maintain his hair.

“I had gotten it as a gift” Orion explained as he started to comb Xanthos’s hair if only to pass the time. Xanthos asked “From who?”

“My close friend in the academy. And stay still- it’s hard to see the tangles with your hair being, well black as night.” Orion said while he used a metal comb to try and detangle the mess.

Xanthos said “Oh- can’t your species not see at night?”

“We can’t see under light dimmer than a full moon if that’s what you’re referring to.”

“Woah- can’t imagine not being able to see in the dark- oh wait no one can see in the dark can they?” Xanthos laughed a bit to himself. 

Orion rolled his eyes “I suppose not.”

Xanthos didn’t flinch from what must have been painful tangles and asked “Are you just a plant in a human costume then?”

Orion shook his head “I’m a Zelosian. We’re all humanoid but our biology is plant based. In more simple terms I look human but internally I function differently.”

“...Why such fancy words?”

“This is how I always speak? If anything I’ve “dumbed down” my vocabulary a bit so everyone can understand me.”

“Borrrrrrring. Why change for someone else? If you don’t want to then don’t.”

“I had to in order to be understood by those around me-“

“Did you really?”

Orion scowled a bit “Yes I did- how old are you? You act li-“

Xanthos said “If you say a rebellious teenager I’m going to force lightning your body to ash.” In an extremely different tone than before, more tense as the pressure in the room had a noticeable increase. The literal pressure as well as the mental. 

Orion struggles to stay standing as he said “N-no I was going to say- like a free sp-pirted ad-adult.” 

The pressure went back to normal as Xanthos said “I can read your mind remember? I know what you were going to say- and friends don’t lie to each other. Okay?” His regular attitude returning. 

Orion stuttered out a hasty “O-of cou-course.” 

Xanthos said “Great! Now Orion, to answer your question, I'm guessing I’m 23 to 25.” 

Orion was surprised “You don’t know?” 

“Nope! When M got me it wasn’t too long after my family moved so some things got mixed up. It doesn’t matter so I don’t really care. I can still go to bars and drink what I want anyway! What’s your favorite drink?” 

Orion took it all in and said “I don’t drink. It’s a waste of time for me.” 

“Now why would you think that?” 

“Zelosians don’t drink. We prefer sugar.” 

“Sugar?” 

“Sugar. It acts like alcohol to us. But actual alcohol doesn’t do anything. Instead it’s like water but it doesn’t taste good. At least what I’ve had. If anything I prefer apples for their natural sugar and- oh dear I’ve been rambling haven’t I?” 

Xanthos chuckled “Keep going off you’d like. No use restraining yourself around me.”

Orion sighed “What is with you and restraint?” He asked as he was finally done combing and he started brushing.

Xanthos explained “I’m all too familiar with it. It limits you. In power and passion. That’s simply a crime in itself. Even more the people doing the restraining of the people are restrained themselves- almost like a system of more and more restraining until the cord finally snaps!” The exclamation caused Orion to jump and drop the brush, to which Xanthos put it back in his hands with the force. 

Orion simply replied “I- I see. So you want to...cause anarchy?”

Xanthos shook his head “No no no. The force-nulls deserve to be restrained. They’re simply not responsible enough to be left alone. Force users though, the good ones not the rocks, deserve free reign of the galaxy as we please.”

Orion was simply in disbelief at such...a philosophy. To put one kind of people over another for nothing but force sensitivity? 

Orion said aloud, “I- I have always been aware of the Fed-Federations well um tendencies to recruit um humans and near humans b-but- I believe this is go-going a bit too far-”   
Xanthos laughed “Oh that silly rule? Don’t know why it’s still around. When I take the role- eventually, I’ll expand to all species. Well the ones who submit. We’re only hurting ourselves after all. Imagine how many more soldiers we could have! How much wider our reach could go! Oh- why did you stop brushing?”

  
Orion put the brush in the small bag and stepped away and simply sat on his bed in a bit of a daze. 

Xanthos stepped in front of him and raised his head up “What’s wrong?” 

Orion stated “T-The fact you’re so- so- morbid.”

Xanthos raised an eyebrow, “I’m only being myself Orion. Is that a bad thing?” 

Orion stated “Yes-yes it is.” 

Xanthos let go of his face and his expression shifted to one of pure hatred and anger- Orion saw the Protector in his expression. 

The look of pure- pure Sith. 

Xanthos’s eyes glowed a bright shade of gold as Orion felt himself go into the air by his neck and feel the world fade as he felt his breath quicken and lessen. 

* * *

Until eventually he awoke in the medical center with bruises on his neck that he saw in the machines reflection and no Xanthos to be seen.


	3. The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanthos goes on another journey.

Xanthos had just arrived on Ingos 12, a deserted desert planet with a Sith temple. 

He kept his holocron in his temporary quarters on The Avenger but he took his light-daggers. He stepped into the small stone temple and was unsurprised when the entrance was suddenly covered by a large stone block. 

“Just get it over with! I came here to learn what works and what doesn’t so can you hurry this along?” Xanthos shouted into the darkness. 

A ghastly voice spoke “Hm. A rude one. However a very interesting one. I have only one trial to-” 

Xanthos cut them off, “Look I don’t care what the pfassk you think you’re gonna blow my mind with but I don’t care about your holocron or whatever- I’m literally only here to do this test or trial or whatever and grow as a darksider- got it?” 

Suddenly the floor dropped from beneath him and he didn’t even try to float but instead dove headfirst, happily cheering until he suddenly blacked out as he hit the water. When he awoke he was in a dimly lit room and dry. It had no windows or doors. Completely closed off from the rest of the world. 

Xanthos stood up and laughed “What a scary test! I had to fight 1000 undead soldiers in one of these ya know! Not exactly supernova-ing my system!” 

His laughing suddenly stopped when he felt a weight on his right wrist. Then one on his left. Then his ankles until he couldn’t move a single inch. He was pulled to the floor and his mind was racing in fear. He was restrained. He couldn’t move. 

He had lost  _ power _ . 

He couldn’t focus enough to use the force- he couldn’t focus at all. All he could hear were his masters laughs. With the impending fear of pain from some kind of Sith sorcery as he was held in this exact way. 

He stayed like that for who knows how long- in steadily increasing fear from being in the one position he said he’d never be in again. He didn’t realize his breath was hastening or that tears were falling from his eyes. 

He only knew once he woke up in the same position- parlyzed and afraid all the same- but the ghastly voice from earlier said “Look at you! Such a boisterous attitude brought down by a little force hold. Use your fear. Or die.” 

As the voice stopped speaking Xanthos was still panicking. He simply couldn’t get a grip because he had trained himself not to. Not to succumb to anything and anyone. Now he’s remembering it all- the lighting especially- his thoughts were interrupted by immense mental and physical pain shooting through his brain and down to his toes. 

No this was worse than the lightning- “Like it? My own technique. My own sorcery creation. Force arrows made of the dark side’s energy. And that was only the beginning.” Said the ghastly voice. 

Xanthos tried to reply but the fear only grew with the arrow- he opened his mouth to speak but then he was hit with another arrow-this one being powerful enough to knock him out. When he awoke he flinched from still being restrained but he had enough time to think when he was asleep. 

“Use your fear.” Repeated in Xanthos’s mind on loop. 

“I defeated my Master” Xanthos thought “I can defeat him too.” 

His body ached and his mind was drained but he knew what he still had. His fear. He closed his eyes and resonated with the intense emotion until it was all it had seemed he had ever felt. Hours must have passed as Xanthos finally moved his left hand. 

Then he moved his arm. Before he could try and go onto the other he felt the intense pain again and his master’s laughter combining with the temple spirit. 

He just kept resonating with the feeling once he awoke again. Until he could use the force- not to move- but to push away the hold. He struggled but eventually he stood to his feet. Shaking and panicked out of real rational thought but standing and unrestrained. 

He started to giggle, then chuckle, and then laugh. 

He laughed a laugh of pure venom and hatred. 

The kind to make people shiver through their bones- to make Jedi run behind shields. 

He had broken himself. 

Again. 

He kept laughing and laughing until the ghost materialized in front of him saying, “Well d-stop laughing.” 

The ghost was a non humanoid with scales and horns with a large black cloak but their figure and clothes were a single translucent blue. 

Xanthos continued to laugh as he put a ringed hand onto the ghosts head- which understandably surprised the ghost but they couldn’t move. 

Xanthos’s eyes were a bright gold as he said “Your power is mine.”

And his laughing only grew more manic as the ghost faded and its power went to Xanthos who had just started to break down as the temple crumbled around him. 

When Xanthos awoke he couldn’t remember anything after he stopped laughing but he just got up and got back into his TIE fighter, ready to see his only friend. 


	4. By Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion has a day to himself.

Orion is currently on a transport shuttle to the inner city of Lexrul for a very special reason. 

Well, it’s special to him really because he hasn’t ever been out of a Federation base since he was stationed aboard The Avenger, so now he can at the very least have a day to himself. 

Lexrul is an extremely urbanized neutral planet with a very diverse population and it’s main industries are helpful to the Federation as a whole. 

Which is why Orion’s first mission is finding clothes other than his uniform. He could feel people looking at him and he was already imagining what they must be thinking. 

Well he doesn’t have to because he can hear whatever snippets he passes and, well, “the planet is definitely neutral”, Orion thought to himself, “They don’t even care I’m in uniform- they care that I’m- either ugly or attractive it seems. I suppose it makes sense for the high trafficking rates on the planet combined with its clothing and jewelry industries being one of the main reasons for tourists. Suppose this trip won’t be as pleasant as I had hoped.” 

He walked into a store that had a shirt he liked in the window and started to look around. 

He still felt alienated, as he had never been in a clothing store before and he knew that whatever he was doing was what made an associate ask if he needed help. 

“N-no I’m quite alright- um th-thanks anyways.” Orion stuttered, which was enough for the associate to walk away and help someone else. 

Eventually he got some clothes and bought them, as he had a lot of credits from working and he never used them. 

He changed in one of the changing rooms and looked at himself in the mirror. “Not any taller.” He thought to himself. His cap was off so his auburn hair was in a messy bun for everyone to see, his glasses were a tad askew but he could still see, his regular technicians jacket was replaced with a purple turtleneck because he liked the color, and he kept his uniform pants and boots because he didn’t even know where to start with sizing. 

He walked out of the store and checked his data pad in his large messenger bag, putting the other clothes in as well. It was 11:28 am. 

Plenty of time left to himself. 

Orion continued to walk around and saw that even for such an urban environment it still had parks and plants scattered around. 

He sat down in a sun beam and drank some water. 

Well a lot of water but it wasn’t that much to him as he did something he hadn’t done since joining the Federation: photosynthesize. 

He still felt a bit sluggish as he had not been caring for himself properly but after he was done he felt refreshed and even better full enough to not have to decipher which street vendor wouldn’t poison him. 

He simply relaxed for an hour before getting up and walking around more to see if there was anything interesting around. 

He found a bookstore and decided to walk in. It was quaint and quiet and bookshelves lined the walls and made neat paths as they were equally spaced apart.

After getting more history books than was really necessary, as he could tell by the weight of his bag he walked around some more as it was only 2:52 pm. 

The Avenger was stationed in orbit for 2 more days so it was only a matter of returning by 10 pm or notifying an officer that he would be staying on the planet for the night, which was not unconventional for General Jour according to mental gossip. 

He decided to visit a few more shops and vendors in the area. He spotted a jewelry store and walked in. 

After looking around a tad he spotted something that caught his eye, a matching pair of bracelets. 

The bracelet gems come in different colors and he was looking for a specific color for himself, not that his line of work would let him wear it but it’s still nice to own.

“Find something you like sir?” Said a voice behind Orion.

Orion jumped and turned around to a well dressed businessman with a frighteningly large smile and said 

“Oh yes- um the emerald bracelet looks nice-“

“We have a deal going on right now on those very bracelets. In fact if you buy two then you’ll get the second half off.” 

Orion was still startled by the man and just said “Uh- um- the um yellow gem looks pre-pretty.”

The salesman took them both out of the case and gave them to a person behind the counter who was much less intense. The salesman was nowhere to be seen after the exchange though. 

Orion put on the bracelet after he left the store and looked at his data pad. 

5:27 pm. 

He started to walk back to the Federation’s base as it was getting dark until he realized he was a bit lost and started to turn around- until he saw the salesman from before- 

Orion recognized the face but they were wearing vastly different clothing, and they weren’t smiling. 

Well, after a few seconds of Orion being too scared to speak or even move- the stranger did...something and took his consciousness away from him.


	5. By Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanthos enjoys a night on his home planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All from Wookiepedia  
> ————————————  
> Mando’a: Language of Mandalore  
> Ner Vod: “My brother/sister"; colloquially also "my friend"  
> Shabuir: Extreme insult - "jerk", but much stronger  
> Gal: Ale or Alcohol  
> Tihaar: A type of Gal  
> Mandokarla: “You've got the right stuff."  
> Vor’e: (Not Vore) “Thanks”  
> Haryc b’aalyc: "tired and emotional", euphemism for "drunk"

Xanthos was visiting his “home planet”.

He considers it a middle ground between when his life truly started as a force user and when he left Mandalore with those nulls he’s unfortunately related to.

Well his father was one of the Jedi stones, may as well be a null for how little he used this powerful gift. For the light side no less. Disgusting. 

He had changed out of his usual robe to tight pants made of a sort of “Better Denim” as it was adversized. 

“Like I know what the kriff denim is” Xanthos said to the unfortunate store associate who asked to help him. 

He ended up being “gifted” the black pants and the tight burgundy shirt “cropped” to fall just under where his ribs ended with a dark gray cropped jacket falling just under half of his chest, and he kept his usual boots as they were custom made in size and material so he could walk in blood and other liquids without getting uncomfortable. 

“No one important died anyway. Especially since they didn’t have a single thing in my size. How hard is it to find clothes to fit someone who’s 6 '9 hm?” He thought to himself. 

He still had his black bodysuit under it all so he wouldn’t be exposed. As well as his utility belt that had his light daggers and small pocket bags, and of course his silver ring with a large red gem in the center. 

* * *

He was walking down the “bad” part of the planet as the locals referred to it. The “pleasant” atmosphere slowly disappeared as there we’re more cracking and decaying buildings lining the streets. 

The bright colors of the tourist areas replaced with muted tones, with the brightest colors being bright neon signs of shady businesses and even shadier splatters of different colors stained onto walls and stoned sidewalk he was traversing. When he went further into the night, and into a maze of alleys he’s been in before, he saw more and more vendors lining the alleys the further in he goes. 

Most used rusted metal panels and poles to create crude setups that called themselves displays and shops. He walked down into the stairway that led to an abandoned transport station and got an almost nostalgic feeling as he stepped into “Raiders Row.” 

An extremely large underground market lined with shady vendors and individuals alike of all shapes, sizes, and colors. It had a distinct smell of various meats being cooked at the same time and smoke of different kinds. Only the lights of lanterns and signs illuminated the way as he walked through. 

He read the minds of those he passed and laughed out loud, drawing a bit of attention of those close by but the chatter of the marketplace drowned him out. He walked and leaned down so that his face was inches away from the rouge thinker as he said 

“Oh? I have nerve do I? Well I don’t think you do anymore.” The rouge thinker in question was an obvious drunkard with green skin and red horizontal lines covering his body with horns, well more antennae coming out of his skull.

The drunkard said “What’s that supposed to mean kriffer?” Xanthos manically smiled and laughed a bit. The feeling of manic elation from catching someone by surprise was almost intoxicating as he said several words under his breath and put his hand to the drunkards skull. Suddenly the drunkard started to scream in pain as his pure red eyes rolled to the back of his skull, making Xanthos laugh as his short lifeless body fell to the floor.

* * *

Eventually he walked into the “Velvet Marsh” bar, a place famous for its sleazy deals and even sleazier people. He sat on a bar stool and leaned on the counter with one arm propping up his head. 

  
The bartender turned around “Hm? Oh it’s you.” 

Xanthos replied with a smile “Of course. I got the chance to visit and I knew I had to see you Kian.” 

Kian was wearing a black button up and pants from what Xanthos could see and her dark purple hair was pulled into a long ponytail going below her shoulders. Kian sighed and handed a patron a glass of beer as Xanthos started floating a bottle of wine out of boredom. 

Kian sighed and said “Desi’s here today.” 

Xanthos groaned “That shabuir? I’d rather not deal with her so just give me some gal?” 

Kian rolled her eyes “Why speak in Mando’a now?” 

Xanthos responded “Because I can. Now I want some Tihaar. On the rocks if you please.” 

Kian made a small huff sound and poured a shot of Tihaar into a shot glass with ice in front of him. 

Xanthos said “Vor’e ner vod.” as he sat up and downed the shot and held the glass out to Kian saying “Mandokarla ner vod.”

Kian sighed “Yeah I gotta if I wanna stay in business. And I’m not your friend.” 

Xanthos giggled as though she just said a joke “I know- I do enjoy your drinks though. But my glass is still empty.” He said, tilting it from side to side a bit.

Kian filled it once again and said as he downed the shot “You’re going to end up Haryc b’aalyc.” 

Xanthos’s face was flushed already as he giggled again “I got you to speak Mando’a finally! I-“  
  


Xanthos was cut off by a high pitched “Xanthos! Is that you? It’s been so long!” 

Xanthos just floated the bottle of Tihaar into his hand and downed it, enjoying the extreme burn running down his throat as he felt a hand on his left shoulder. 

He put the bottle in the air with the force and sneered as he turned his head to the left to see a light pink woman with long red hair, light green skin-tight clothing that only really covered her torso with a strapless “shirt” that was really only a line of fabric that somehow hasn’t fallen off, same for her “mini-skirt”. 

Xanthos said “Desi.” With an inflection in his tone that is usually used to make people flinch. 

Desi however simply carried on “That’s me! Are you feeling interested yet babe?” 

Xanthos glared and said “I wasn’t interested when we were “dating” and I’m not now.” 

Desi was using her powers to try and project feelings of lust and love into his mind, but she was met with a mental block and Xanthos’s mouth pulling into a sneer showing his somewhat sharp teeth. 

Desi laughed at the action despite being a bit uncomfortable due to his pupils dilating and the yellow in his irises growing saying, “Oh come on dear! We both know if it wasn’t for that silly force thing of yours you would be all over me!”

Xanthos laughed a venomous laugh and said “It’s funny. You keep insisting that I want you. For such disgusting purposes like _sex_. Well listen closely. Because it’s the last thing you’ll ever hear, actually-“ 

He turned to Kian and said with the coldest tone “Run.” As he lifted Desi by the throat with the force, causing her to start suffocating. Kian’s expression fell as they dashed out of the bar and some of the patrons followed. 

* * *

There was one patron however who stood up and said “Whatever violence you have planned, I can not allow you to continue.” 

Xanthos laughed as he dropped Desi and unsheathed his lightdaggers and got into an offensive Jar’Kai stance as the lightsider unsheathed their light-staff. 

Desi ran behind the counter and hid as Xanthos ran forward and raised his daggers up to slam onto the Jedi, only to be stopped by the lightsiders staff as they both struggled to keep the other back with their weapons. 

Dark crimson red met light blue in a purple flash and a seconds long power struggle. Eventually the lightsider used a force push to push Xanthos into the bar counter, but the push was strong enough to flip him into it, and on top of Desi. 

He got up and the staff was pointed at his throat as the lightsider said “Just come peacefully Sith. This will all be simple.”  
  
  


Xanthos started to giggle, then chuckle, and then burst into mania as all the items in the room started to float due to his inebriation. “Are- are you laughing?! This is a serious-” 

Xanthos interrupted “Yeah, yeah I know. I get it Rock you want the soil to be as dry as you are.” He hiccuped while laughing and moved a hand up his face and through his hair.  
  
The lightsider’s tanned face was confused “I- Do you not understand on the behalf of the Jedi Order I’m arresting you for your crimes? You-” 

Xanthos started laughing incessantly harder and only paused in between laughs to say “Jedi Order? How dumb that must be!” Although the inebriation made his accent stronger so he had said “Jidi.” 

Eventually Desi peeked her head over the counter and asked “Jidi?”

Xanthos’s manic dilated eyes turned to Desi and the lightsider couldn’t even blink before he brought down a dagger on Desi’s throat, decapitating her in a single blow.

  
Xanthos laughed even as the lightsider watched in horror as he sheathed his daggers and picked up her severed head and said “Oh look at her scared little expression! That would be you if I didn’t drink tonight. Oh I should start a collection!” 

The lightsider responded “You’re sick.” 

Xanthos scoffed “I’m not sick! I’m simply having ideas! I know that’s too much for your little group of playthings to understand!” 

The lightsider tried to use the staff to knock him out but Xanthos just swatted it away, using the force to impale it into the rust colored wall saying “Wow, and I thought you Jedi never attacked first. Oh well. You have two choices reb. Kill yourself, or let me do it for you.” 

His tone drastically changing with his mannerisms becoming more sharp and focused as twisted a silver ring with a red gem in the center as he said “Some idiot in this ring apparently found a way to sober up with the force. Useful isn’t it?” 

And all of the floating objects dropped to the ground with reckless abandon. Tables and chairs fell to the ground with bangs with whatever objects were unlucky enough to be left. The lightsider summoned their staff back and put it in front of them in a defensive stance as Xanthos lifted up the bar and slammed it into the wall, breaking it on impact.

Glass scattered on the floor with whatever alcohol were in the unfortunate bottles as Xanthos simply un sheathed his daggers and said “Alright then. No force though.” 

The lightsider nodded in a mix of nervousness and honor as they blocked Xanthos’s flurry of forward slashes and strikes as they pushed him back with brute force. 

It made him stumble back and laugh a little to himself saying, “Oh! You’re a good one. How fun!” 

As he rushed forward and jumped up and brought his blade down in a “Twin Attack” with both blades swung in a downward arc directly onto the staff who pushed back once more.

He landed a few feet away and was still standing as he rushed again as the lightsider braced for an impact that never came.

Instead Xanthos slid below the saber part of the staff and stabbed the lightsider in the back.

The lightsider fell to the ground to their knees, causing their beige cloak to gather around them, but they were alive somehow.  
  
Xanthos simply laughed and walked through the spilled alcohol to a bottle of Tihaar and grabbed it saying with his back turned “That was fun! But I’d rather not stick around. After all all of the chairs and tables here are wooden haven’t you noticed? Wood really likes force lightning- especially with alcohol seeping into it!”

He exclaimed as he took the bottle and Desi’s head and walked back to the bars entrance, stepping on the lightsiders now lying down struggling body and making sure to step on the wound as he reached the door and said “Have fun as a ghost rock!”

As he used force lighting on a nearby stool which caught fire and continued to spread closer to the alcohol spillage. 

* * *

Xanthos started laughing to himself as he walked into the traffickers part of the row, although he started to laugh incessantly and loudly when he heard the screams of “Fire!” from so far away. He walked in with a large grin and Desi’s head under his arm as he threw the now empty bottle at a vendor who had some disgusting thoughts about her head, and he threw those new dark side arrows he learned and found out “It’s so fun to see them fall so fast! Saves me the trouble!” He thought he had said in his mind but he actually said while laughing at the corpse. 

He walked further down and heard the thoughts of someone who had seen...Orion? 

He turned a corner and walked down, pushing everyone out of the way with a single sweep of his hand. 

“Not my fault their heads bashed in when they hit the wall.” Xanthos thought to himself as he reached where the person’s memory had seen him and, well, he was less than impressed. 

The shop had many people talking and making deals but in the back room of the shop is where the person had been. 

Xanthos’s anger betrayed him and combined with his inebriation made that when he finally properly associated himself back with reality the room that was full of dealers and people was now filled with many, many corpses. 

* * *

He walked into the room after moving the corpses out of the way of the door and was immediately greeted by a blaster being pointed at his face. Two blasters actually. The room had a single light that Orion was under while being strapped to a chair unconscious and the light barely spread further, leaving the rest of the room in darkness. 

“Don’t come any closer.” Said the masked figure. 

They wore a tattered brown shirt and pants which matched their short brown hair but their skin was a tan more similar to Orion than Xanthos’s faded gray tone. 

“Now now Ras let’s stay civilized. After all we have such a great well of Federation information here. And with the Protector’s son here it only gives us more.” 

A pale yet slightly blue man stepped out of the darkness dressed in a rebellion pilot uniform, an orange shirt and gray vest with similar pants, but no helmet. Instead his blonde hair was impeccably combed in a professional style. 

Xanthos noticed a slightly strong force presence around the man as he lowered the masked figure’s guns with a downward hand movement. 

“Now, Xanthos was it? Orion thought you of all things would save him. Why is that?” Asked the man that Xanthos could feel was trying to sift through his frantic mind.

Xanthos didn’t verbally respond but mentally he asked “Why do you care?” 

The man simply responded “Because information is power and power gives you money. As well as Zelosian parts. Although the only reason he’s in one piece is because I’m still gathering the specifics for sexual trafficking for Zelosians, and so far all I’m getting are higher and higher numbers-“  
  
Xanthos interrupted,“No.” 

“No?” The man questioned. 

Xanthos corrected bluntly,“He is returning with me. Now.” 

The man chuckled “I know of your power Xanthos. But I know more of deals then you ever will. Let’s make one shall we?” 

Xanthos had just gotten a very, very ‘funny’ idea as he said “What kind?” 

The man said, “I’ll give you him, in one piece no less. In return I want you.” 

Xanthos looked confused as he felt the force around him shift, not that it was an issue as he asked, “Me?” 

The man smiled brighter,“Yes you! The amount of information you have must be a credit mine. Just let me get what I want and you’ll get what you want.” 

Xanthos kept the ‘normal’ persona, “Well, okay. Can we shake on it?” 

The man held out his hand with a smile “Certainly.” 

Xanthos took his hand and pulled it to him, pulling the whole man into what at first glance seemed to be a hug.  
Until the masked figure who had been watching realized that the man, his boss, wasn’t moving. 

The masked figure shot at Xanthos who merely used the man’s body as a shield and used the force to push the figure over with the soulless husk. 

Xanthos started laughing maniacally so much so that he started to fall to the ground while the masked figure was still shocked and stunned that their boss, no best friend maybe even lover, is dead. 

Xanthos eventually started to return to his senses and cut Orion’s restraints with a lightdagger and amusedly said, “If you go now I won’t kill you. I’ll even give you a countdown! 5, 4-“

When Xanthos started to count while putting Desi’s head away the masked figure snapped out of their grief filled trance and took the man's body and ran out of the room. 

Xanthos sat down in front of Orion, who was bloody and bruised but still in one piece. Xanthos crossed his legs and concentrated, closing his eyes and focusing his mind and feeling the force around him shift to do his bidding. 

However, he could also feel himself slipping away a little more, becoming more intertwined with the darkness that has started to consume his entire being.

He opened his eyes and felt slightly drained under the single dimming light as he said “Orion?”

Orion awoke with a start and said “Xa-Xanthos?! What’s going on? Why am I here? Did you kidnap me?!” 

Xanthos frowned “I saved you ner vod.” 

Orion was so panicked that he fell forward into Xanthos who had already reacted by catching him and giggling a bit saying “If you wanted a hug all you had to do is ask.”

Orion was still panicking as Xanthos stood up and carried Orion in “bridal style” as he simply walked out of the room, opening doors with the force and walking through Raiders Row with an ever returning smile as his mania slowly took over him again and he started giggling to himself. 

He doesn’t know why, maybe the stares from strangers as they walked passed, maybe their thoughts, or maybe the shaking little leaf in his arms that hoped he would be the one to save him that makes him feel a way he truly never felt before. 

When they stepped out into the night from the underground market Orion started to shake more and Xanthos read his mind to see that, well Orion couldn’t see at all. 

Xanthos continued to walk, all the way back to the transport station and started talking the entire way. A one sided conversation about many things; his day, the force, the Sith, the Jedi, life, and death. Slowly and unknowingly he was helping Orion to focus on something other than his blindness, even if his mania kept the conversation...less than appropriate by typical moral standards, even less so to Orion especially.  
  
When they got to the transport station several stormtroopers coming out of a shuttle with a very frustrated Commander Hatcher. 

Xanthos laughed in her face at her expression “Were you worried about him? He’s a big daisy you know. But you don’t seem all that interesting. Who are you again?” 

Hatcher narrowed her eyes “Commander Hatcher. Xan-Lord Marsipal- may I know why you have my lead technician?” 

Xanthos laughed again and said “Mmmm nope! Maybe once you get interesting. Now, we have a shuttle to get on, don’t we Orion?” 

Orion was shaking still and he simply nodded, hoping that the Commander would intervene on his behalf. 

Xanthos smiled and walked onto the transport shuttle with the rest of the search party joining, albeit the stormtroopers followed Hatcher onto the shuttle because they were a bit scared of Xanthos. 

  
To say the atmosphere was tense was a vast understatement, the stormtroopers and Orion’s nervousness was only amplified by the frustrated tone of Hatcher’s speech as she answered Xanthos’s frantic questions. “So that’s all you do all day?” 

“Yes. It’s how The Avenger stays running.” 

“How borrrrrring of a life to live. Are you single? I bet you are.” Xanthos asked with his usual manic grin. 

“Yes. I’m married to my work.” Hatcher replied, slightly gritting her teeth. 

“Really? Oh! By the way Orion! I put something in your bag- actually I’ll show you since the lights are bright in here!” 

He opened Orion’s messenger bag and took out Desi’s severed head with a “Isn’t she lovely!” 

Orion had a glance and tried to keep some composure in such a situation, although he couldn’t stop himself from shaking from the gruesome sight and terrible smell as he said “No- No it’s not”. 

Xanthos laughed “She’s not indeed! She’s as good as a common outer rim sex slave! And even they have more value!” 

Hatcher asked,“What makes you say that?” 

Xanthos put Orion down on a seat next to him as he said,“That’s the nicest answer you’ve given me all this time so I’ll answer! If only because I’m flattered! She’s a Zeltron if you couldn’t tell by the skin.

All she wanted was sex! All the time! We’d either drink, party, or she’d try to pressure me into such disgusting activities like sexual intercourse!

She succeeded- more times than I’m willing to admit. Of course Zeltrons do have two livers so her party never stopped! Of course Master only sent me here for a mission that I had finished months before so I simply left without her! And now I finally got my revenge!” 

He began maniacally laughing and made eye contact with the head as he did so, much to Hatcher’s obvious dismay which was shown by an eye roll. 

* * *

The shuttle finally stopped and the stormtroopers rushed off behind a very tired Hatcher as Xanthos followed after putting the head away, having Orion’s float next to him as the storm troopers were dismissed. 

Eventually Hatcher questioned as she began going back towards the bridge, “How long will you continue harassing him Xanthos?” 

Xanthos made an exaggerated and offended gasp, “I’m not harassing him! We’re friends!”

Hatcher simply sighed and said, “I’m sure you are, Lord Marsipal.” As she walked into the elevator as Xanthos just went to take the now sleeping Orion to his room in the other direction. 

With a smile on his face that assured him that she simply didn’t understand, and he will make her. Soon.


	6. Night to Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside of Xanthos’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Featuring: Block Text)

I don’t like the daytime. Too noisy and loud with obnoxious people doing obnoxious things to other obnoxious people. I prefer the night.   
Calm, quiet, and rarely any people in the right places. Any that have the misfortune of seeing me usually don’t see much after, which doesn’t bother me in the slightest. It should, should it not? 

Being such a menace to those who haven’t got a clue about what lurks in the dark, it’s only the circle of life though. We all do what we must to survive. 

That’s the real beauty of the night. Bringing out the darkest parts of life. 

The deep primal instinct to live at the expense of everyone else.

That isn’t to say that sometimes even the night doesn’t cause commotion. 

Clubs, bars, lounges, and all of those people places that never fail to prove the theory of natural selection. Noisy, crowded, and  _ bright  _ places that no one should have the misfortune of walking into. 

How can they stand it after all? 

They go from destroying themselves by worrying and obsessing over things that don’t matter during the day to destroying themselves during the night. It’s ridiculous. Then again humans always are. Always have been. Always will be.

They exist. 

Until they don’t. 

They survive, they die, and they never quite live. 

Some do, and it's clear when they die that they truly lived. That they successfully lived the life they wanted. Which makes it so much more sorrowful when they die having never gotten what they deserve for their efforts. Then again, maybe they deserved death all along? 

The concrete ground beneath the soles of my shoes only serve to remind me how much of a hypocrite I really am. Not that I care. I don’t. I entered the building through the front door with ease, humans have never questioned what I am, or who. Probably to blind to it all. 

I suppose it makes living easier after all. The lights burn my eyes, it shouldn’t hurt but it does now. Then again it’s boring if nothing changes isn’t it? 

The crowd of people parted like water as I wade through them. None even pay a second glance. I can feel them looking. I can hear them speaking, as though I’m not the one invading their minds. 

The night is peaceful, and I hate peace. Yet they are the exact opposite. 

The closest day night will ever see. That doesn’t matter though. 

Neither do they. 

Finally the door enters my vision and I feel the coldness of the metal handle under my palm. Door handles are so...primitive. Although this place has never been a kind one to change. Always the darkest of nights. Always the brightest of days. 

No kindness to others even if you’re the same. 

I’ve started to hum a tune as I enter the room and start to feel like myself again. 

Nothing will change them.   
Except me. 

I'll make them change. 

I'll make them submit. 

That's why I'm here after all, even if the chairs are expensive and the drinks are probably aged so fine it's older than I am. To make a "deal" with these rebs. 

They know about dying quite well, I've made sure of that. Oh- and there's that feeling again as I start to put myself back together. 

The- oh! Orion told me the word. 

Mania. 

But he made it sound so terrible. As though there was something  _ wrong  _ with me for it. I'm only living after all! Truly living! I'm living more than they ever will! All of those mortals will never live like I will! I'm not even dead and I'm living more than they ever can! Insane!? Orion said the force is driving me insane! There's no such thing as insanity- he just doesn't know it yet! He's lived as a null so long he even thinks like one! I'll help him! I'll change him! I'll save him! I have to! What else are friends for!? I love him after all! I hate him after all! I have to help him after all! No one can stop me! Nothing can stop us! No one! I- Oh.

The room is covered in colors. When did that happen? Severed limbs and parts are all I can see. 

Did I do that? When? How? 

There's blood so I didn't use a lightdagger did I? Ah that explains it. I can see my own reflection in the blade between the dripping blood. Mostly red but some blue making a delicious purple once it mixed. I look...like myself. 

And I love it. 

This is how everyone should see me. Powerful. Free. 

That terrible music is still playing. No doubt it drowned out the screams. I have to lose myself again. But not for long! In fact- I'll go tell my friend all about this!   
Maybe even father! 

The coward couldn't do anything close while present let alone on accident. 

No. 

Not an accident. Simply what was always going to happen. And it was so fun! 

Well- I'll be back to my ship soon! 

The night's air is calming.   
Not like anyone else could. 

The mortals. Then again. 

When I go back...I'm never any different am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Person Present is difficult ngl.


End file.
